


Art class and make out sessions

by panromanticcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean Winchester, High School AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean winchester are two fucking idiots who love each other. They all have a party at deans house and things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch this is so fucking short. I literally read it in three minutes. Enjoy.   
> -make sure to comment, kudos and subscribe-

“You should come over tonight. Every week me and my friends have a little party at my house and we watch a horror movie and have all kinds of fun.” Dean says staring into cas's eyes.

  
Dean and Cas sit at one of the wooden tables in the art room. Cas continues colouring his picture with chalk pastels. Dean hasn't done anything this class. Cas just assumes he's a pip off. But little does he know, Dean loves him.

  
Sure they've been hanging out a bit. But they still don't know each other that well. Inviting Cas over was a great way to get to know him.

  
“So? What d'you think? You wanna come over or not?” Dean asks, putting his hand on cas's arm.

  
Cas looks up from his drawing at Dean.

  
“I'll think about it.”

  
“Oh cmon Novak. We'll have fun. Please?”

  
Cas sighs. Dean got on his nerves sometimes and today was one of those days. It was a Friday and all Cas wanted to do was go home and draw. Draw while drinking a nice warm cup of hot cocoa in his dark room, Christmas lights illuminating his pencil on paper.

  
“Okay.” Cas replies.

  
Dean leans back on his stool, almost falling over.   
“Yes!” He raises his arms in the air, his hands clenched in fists.

  
Ring.

  
The students grab their belongings and flood out the door.   
“My house. Seven.” Dean says one more time, putting his bookbag over one shoulder.   
Cas shoots Dean a sly smile as he leaves through the other door.

  
6:04pm

  
Knock knock knock.

  
Cas lightly knocks on deans door. He hadn't realized it was so early. Anything was better than waiting outside in the cold. And besides, maybe he would be the first one here. It wouldn't be so awkward.   
Dean opens the door and looks at Cas. Okay scratch that. This is awkward.

  
“I'm sorry,” Cas wipes his snowy Mittens on his jacket from where he fell down deans driveway.

  
“I didn't realize it was so early.”

  
“Nah it's fine. Don't worry about it.”

  
Dean and Cas stare at each other for a solid few seconds.

  
“So uh,” Dean stutters.  
“You wanna come in?”

  
Dean opens the door wider for Cas so he can come in. Cas tries to smile at Dean but his face feels frozen from the cold and from the awkwardness. He hoped he hadn't been blushing too hard.

  
“Here,” Dean says, helping Cas take off his scarf.

  
Cas removes his coat and boots and puts his mitts in the bottom of his boots.

  
“Cmon up to my room,” Dean says inviting Cas upstairs. “No on else is here yet.”

  
Cas follows Dean upstairs, smiling.

  
Dean leads Cas into his room.   
Cas is overwhelmed with the look of deans room.

  
It was amazing.

  
One wall was covered in band posters; you couldn't even see the paint. Acdc, Metallica, led zeppelin, everything.

  
He had a white desk covered in paint. Van Gogh painting lie on the wall above it. It was like two personalities clashed together. His bed was also covered in stuffed animals. Which was kinda odd seeing as Dean always end seemed as the butch-y manly type and the fact that they're both in the eleventh grade.   
“You can sit wherever.” Dean points to his bed and desk.

  
Cas takes a seat on deans messy bed and Dean comes over and lies down next to him.

  
Cas looks at Dean and back at his lap. How could a simple ‘get together’ become so awkward.

  
“Well?” Dean asks.

  
“What?” Cas asks.

  
“Beds are for lying down on.”

  
Cas squints his eyes at Dean, unsure of what he means.

  
“Come lie down with me bitch.”

Dean chuckles, hitting a pillow.   
Cas smiles, but not enough to show Dean.

  
Cas lies down next to Dean and the dozens of plushies around them.

  
Dean puts his arm around Cas and brings him in closer. They both stare up at the millions of glow in the dark stars on his sealing.

  
“Hey Novak,” Dean whispers, still looking up.

  
“Yeah?” Cas asks, moving his hand over into dean's chest.   
What the hell am I doing? Cas thought. It's just something he did naturally without thinking. And Dean didn't seem to mind at all.

  
“How did you know you were gay?”

  
“What?” Cas asks bluntly, taking his hand back. Dean moves his arm back too.

  
“Jeez I'm sorry dude. It's not hard to tell.” Dean scoffs.

  
“Well I should be asking you the same thing,” Cas says.

  
“Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to know you better.”

  
Cas sits on the side of the bed, staring at the wall of posters.

  
“You can go home if you like. I'm sorry. Really dude. You don't have to stay if I make you uncomfortable.”

  
Cas ponders for a moment and looks back at Dean.

  
Dean smiles at him. “Lie down with me.”

  
Cas gets back in the same position again and it's like nothing ever happened.

  
They were closer together now then they were a second ago. Dean wraps his arm around Cas again and Cas holds onto dean's hand.

  
“I was in the sixth grade. There was this boy. His name was Sam. His hair was wild and long,”

  
“Alright lover boy that's enough about this Sam.”

  
“Okay,” Cas scoffs. “You asked.”

  
Que awkward silence again.

  
“What about you?” He asks.

  
“Well,” Dean pauses. “I don't know. I guess I've just always had a type.”

  
He looks at Cas like the girls do when they see a hot guy in the movies.

  
Cas blushes hard, pink flowers blossoming across his cheeks.   
Dean scans cas's face with his eyes and Cas does the same to Dean.

  
They move in closer and closer to each other, closing their eyes.   
This is happening. Cas thought.   
I'm going to kiss Dean Winchester.

  
Cas could smell dean. He smelled like pine needles and vanilla.   
They lean in closer. Closer. Closer.

  
Knock knock knock!

  
Dean springs up from his bed and Cas sits up.

  
“Looks like my other friends are here,” Dean chuckles.

  
“You can wait here.” Dean runs down stairs leaving Cas all alone.

Cas feels tears pricking his eyes. They were suppose to kiss.   
He hears muffled voices downstairs wondering how many friends Dean actually had.

  
He hears footsteps clash against the old wooden steps.

  
“This is my friend Novak,” Dean introduces him to the four other strangers.

  
“It's Cas.” He corrects Dean.

  
“Yeah whatever.” Dean brushes him off.

  
Why is he acting like such a jerk now? Cas wondered.

  
“Anyways Novak, this is Ruby,” he points to a girl with long shiny hair, hazel eyes and winger eye liner. She must have at least a g cup size bust. Her boobs pop out from her skin tight crop top.she obviously wasn't wearing a bra because her big nipples were visible through the top. Each nipple was pierced. She wears short shorts so short you can see half her ass falling out of it. Her butt was round like the sun. And as big as it too. Even though it was the middle of winter, nothing seemed to stop Ruby from being sexy.

  
“...Charlie,” he nods to a girl with long red hair. She looked identical to Ruby. Same bust, same butt, same two nipples piercings.

  
“Meg,”   
Meg had shorter hair, jet black. She squeezes her boobs, almost as big as the others.

  
“New boob job,” she laughs.

  
“You like?” She ask Dean.

  
“Fuck yeah,” he walks over and squeezes them, making her wince. The others around them laugh except for Cas.

  
“And this is gabe.” He points to lastly.

  
Gabe didn't look like he belonged with them. He looked older though.

  
“If you don't mind me asking,” Cas butts in.

  
“How old are you guys?” Sure it sounded like a lame question but he was curious. We're these high school students on crack getting boob jobs every other day or were they adults trying to have fun?

  
“Well I'm 28.” Meg points to herself.

  
“Gabe is 27, Ruby is 26 and Charlie is our child. Only 24. What about you doll face?”

  
Cas replies blankly. “Sixteen.”

  
“Ah. Same age as our Dean-o.”

Meg walks over to Dean, about to kiss him or something. Before she can do it, Dean pulls down her shirt, revealing her boobs to everyone. Cas is in shock and looks at the others. But they all grin.

  
Dean bends down a few inches and holds one of her boobs and sucks on the nipple. Meg moans and the others cheer. He sucks her dry within two minutes and she hauls her shirt back up.

  
“Gold star for you.” She chuckles. Meg's voice sounded like a fourth year old smokers voice. Deep and husky.

  
“Well let's get this party started.” Dean screams.

  
They all Holler and whistle and Cas follows them out of the room and downstairs.

  
They all shuffle to get their shoes on.

  
“Where're we going?” Cas asks.

  
“Outside dumbass!” Charlie squeals.

  
Without hesitating, Cas gets his boots and coat on. He doesn't bother taking his scarf and mitts assuming that wouldn't be gone out for long.

  
They all leave through the back door and run into the forest behind dean's house. Every one of them lights up the flashlight on their phone, leaving Cas behind and in the dark alone. He had no cell phone. He had no real friend either.

  
Through the pitch black night that surrounded them, Cas tried to look where he was going. Damp cold mushy ground clung to his boots. Tree stumps and sticks and other crap lied on the ground, causing Cas to have a problem catching up with them. He didn't know where they were going.   
They finally reach an old torn down barn. There was no door and no windows from what Cas could tell. It's like they never finished building it. Stacks of polished wood lies around the entrance. They screech some more as they enter. There was a rope tied to the ceiling and a lump of wood with an axe in it. There was a large hole in the middle of the ceiling too so there must be another floor. They all scramble to get inside the other room in the barn, no bigger tags half a bathroom stall at school.

  
Cas can barely make out their figures because of how dark it is. But they go up. The climb. A rickety old ladder. One by one they all go up. Cas is last in line.

  
“Dean I'm gonna stay here.” Cas calls out.

  
Dean doesn't reply. But Charlie who is half way up looks down at him.

  
“You sure? I feel bad that you're gonna be here alone.” She talks in a soft tone.

  
“Yeah. I'm sure.”

  
Charlie climbs up the ladder and Cas stays on the main floor, shivering.

  
Minutes later, A light comes from above. Not a ‘tv left on in the middle of the night’ light and not a ‘night light’ type thing either. But like a fire.

  
Cas peeks up the best he can without climbing the ladder.   
They all sit in a circle, joining hands. In the middle of the circle is a bowl, flames flying out of it from every angle. They say a chant, every verse faster and faster. It's some sort of other language that Cas doesn't recognize immediately. It sounds like Latin.

  
The changing lasts for about five minutes.

  
“Are you still alive down there?” Ruby calls out.

  
Cas pauses. “Yes.”

  
“Jeez answer quicker next time. What're you? Possessed?” Ruby shrieks.

  
Everyone chuckles and they blow out the flames, one by one coming down the ladder. They never explained to Cas what they did or why they did it. They just started running back to the house leaving Cas behind again. Cas thought of a million ways of how he could tell Dean he had to go home.

  
My parents want me home by nine. He thought. Perfect.   
They crash through the back Door, throwing their shoes on the damp floor.

  
Cas follows them into the living room. Time for the horror movie he assumes. They all plop down on top of one another on the couch in the dark. Charlie flicks in the tv, browsing through the Horror section on Netflix.  
Cas gets up from the couch assuming none of them would Notice and heads to the kitchen to phone home.

  
“Hey where you goin kiddo?” Gabe calls.

  
Cas doesn't reply. He's had enough of this fucking shit.

555-5526 he calls.  
…

Cas sits back on the couch waiting for his ride. He looks up at the tv glowing in the dark. A naked woman walks along her bathroom. Someone shoots her and blood runs down her breasts and shots from her vagina and butt crack. Snakes crawl out of her eyes and rip off her nipples.

  
“Geez where's Dean and Ruby? I'm not playing the rest of the movie without them.” Gabe says pausing the movie.

  
“I'll check on them.” Cas says a bit too fast. He would do anything to get away from them and that movie.

  
Cas races up the stairs to dean's room. The door is closed and he hears moaning coming from inside. He turns the doorknob and opens the door enough so he can see in.

  
There was Dean and Ruby, lying on dean's bed. Dean was eating her out and they were both fully unclothed.

  
An engine roars in the driveway. Cas's ride. Cas runs downstairs, getting his stuff in as fast as he can. Deans friends stare at him and he slams the door behind him.

  
“Not scared of the movie are you baby?” Meg screams at him, dissolving into laughter.

  
…

  
“I'm sorry for messing up your party Dean.” Cas apologizes as Dean cleans off some paint brushes.

  
“You didn't mess up my party dude.”

  
“I know I just-”

  
“If you know you didn't then why are you apologizing?” Dean snaps.   
The bell rings for the end of the day and everyone leaves.

  
“Dean can I talk to you outside please?” Cas asks.

  
“Fine. Whatever.” Dean replies, folding his arms.

  
They grab their bags and head Outside. All the other kids were already left on buses or have drove themselves home.

  
“Listen Dean,” Cas sighs.

  
“I'm just gonna come on out and say it. I thought you liked me okay?” Cas scoffs.

  
“But that obviously isn't true cause I seen you with Ruby. But before they all showed up, you were about to kiss me. Did that mean nothing to you? Because all I f-”

  
Dean cups cas's face and kisses him on the lips.

  
Dean let's go and cas's face is a complete look of shock.

  
“What?” Cas whispers. It's the only thing he can get out.

  
“I love you bitch. The whole making out with Ruby thing was just so you would notice me.”

  
“I love you Dean,” Cas smiles.

  
“I love you too Novak.”

  
Dean cups cas's face again and their lips smooch together. Cas wraps his arms around deans neck like they do I every heterosexual teen movie.   
It's like time had stopped. They didn't care if teachers seen them. Who gives a fuck about anything anymore?

  
Honk! Honk!

  
“Hey Winchester!” Gabe screams from a black Chevy impala. Ruby, Meg and Charlie are with him.   
“What the hell are you doin makin out with a guy?”

  
“Screw off gabe,” Dean scoffs. “I'm not making out with a guy either.”

  
Every single one of them looks confused. Cas, gabe, Meg, Ruby, Charlie; everyone but Dean.

  
“I'm making out with my boyfriend.” 


End file.
